Locura Sexenal
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Quién será el nuevo Presidente del Mundo de CT? Una locura escrita por alguien que se quedó traumada con las elecciones XD. One shoot.


**Locura sexenal.**

Había al menos como unos dos millones de fans, provenientes de todas partes del ancho y vasto mundo. En determinados lugares podían verse carteles como: "Voten por Tsubasa", "Taro Misaki para Presidente", o "Genzo, hazme tuya", distribuidos entre los fans. Por fin, después de mucho esperar, subió al estrado Yoichi Takahashi, creador de la famosa serie de Captain Tsubasa.

Compañeros y compañeras. Tsubasianos y tsubasianas.- dijo Yoichi Takahashi.- Lectores y lectoras. Fans y fansas. Es el momento de que ustedes elijan al futuro presidente del Mundo Tsubasa.

Día de elecciones. Después de una ardua campaña electoral, Genzo Wakabayashi, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu y varios más luchaban por ser elegidos presidente del Mundo Tsubasa, mientras que Tsubasa Ozhora buscaba reelegirse por cuarta ocasión con su partido, el PFD, Partido Futbolero Democrático.

Si me reeligen.- dijo Tsubasa en su campaña electoral.- Les prometo que haré que cada escuela tenga una cancha de fútbol propia, y se destinará el noventa por ciento del presupuesto para comprarle a cada niño un balón de fútbol, y haré que cada niño que nazca no reciba solo sus vacunas y atención médica, sino también su primer balón de fútbol.

Tsubasa Ozhora había sido el gobernante indiscutible del Mundo Tsubasa por más de veinte años, había sido reelegido tres veces y eso quizás se debía más que nada al hecho de que él era el protagonista de la serie. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Genzo, Taro, Kojiro, Ken y demás intentaban robarle a Tsubasa la presidencia.

Si me eligen.- decía Taro Misaki a sus simpatizantes.- Haré que todos los niños tengan un viaje alrededor del mundo. Incluso, eliminaré el engorroso proceso de inscripción a las escuelas para que los niños puedan cambiarse tantas veces lo necesiten para que puedan viajar alrededor del mundo con sus padres.

El partido de Misaki, el PVR, el Partido Viajero Revolucionario, confiaba en que su candidato ganara la presidencia.

Si soy elegido presidente.- anunció Genzo Wakabayashi a los seguidores de su partido, el PGI, Partido Gorrero Institucional.- Impulsaré el mercado nacional de gorras. Haré que el mercado de contrabando de gorras chinas sea eliminado y que se promocionen las gorras japonesas como las mejores del mundo.

Kojiro Hyuga hablaba con los seguidores de su partido, el PT, Partido del Tigre.

Ofreceré becas completas para todos aquellos que quieran jugar fútbol y que no tengan la posibilidad de ir a una escuela decente por falta de recursos económicos.- ofreció Hyuga.

Ésta era quizás la mejor propuesta que se había hecho hasta entonces.

Ken Wakashimazu y el PLC, Partido del Lava Coches, repartían plumas, camisetas y demás entre sus simpatizantes. Tsuki estaba segura de que el título del partido de Ken había sido obra de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Si soy elegido.- dijo Ken.- Instalaré dojos de kárate en cada barrio o colonia, además de que eliminaré las peluquerías para evitar que los niños se corten el pelo y lo traigan al estilo estropajo, como lo traigo yo.

Los fans no sabían a quién escoger, cada quien dudaba entre sus favoritos. Por supuesto, había chicas que le eran cien por ciento fieles a sus ídolos y que los apoyaban con todo sin importar lo loco de sus propuestas. Caso ejemplo el de Lily de Wakabayashi, quien había creado los cartelones que decían: "GENZO, SOY TUYA".

El día de las elecciones, Yoichi Takahashi anunció que deseaba dar un comunicado a todos los fans de la serie, instándolos para que ejercieran su democracia. Los fans del mundo entero se volcaron sobre las casillas para dar su voto... La votación fue de lo más cerrada, Genzo y Taro le pisaban los talones a Tsubasa, y Kojiro y Ken estaban cada vez más cerca...

Habrá impugnación, porque no ha sido posible elegir un ganador.- anunció Takahashi.

Más días de espera. Los fans de cada candidato estaban poniéndose afónicos.

¡Genzo, Genzo, Genzo, Genzo!.- gritaban los fans del SGGK, cuyo apodo había sido modificado a "Super Gobernador de las Gorras Coloradas". La "K" era porque fue Vini Astrea quien sacó el título, y la chica está muy acostumbrada a cambiar las "C" por las "K".

¡Taro, Taro, Taro!.- Poly Sandoval arremetía con todo con una bandera que decía: "TARO RULES".

Mientras tanto, Maderique Cristina agarró a Lily de Wakabayashi y se subió con ella a una mesa para cantar una versión modificada de "Una Rata Vieja", o sea, versión Captain Tsubasa:

Un Kira viejo,

Que era tomador

Por tomar tanto

Se embuchó el alcohol

Se puso amarillo,

Le dio hepatitis

Y el pobre Kira

Se quedó con la gastritis.

Vini Astrea tuvo entonces que pedir refuerzos para bajar a las cantantes de su improvisado podio.

Yoichi Takahashi anunciaría al ganador en pocos minutos. Cuando el dibujante subió al podio, todos callaron.

Pues bien, después de días de conteos, por fin hemos podido escoger un ganador.- anunció Takahashi.- No hay resultados que nos permitan decidir entre un candidato y otro, así que, después de consultarlo con la almohada, he decidido que el nuevo presidente del Mundo Tsubasa sea Ryo Ishizaki, por consejo de Zanella Misaki.

Todos los fans se callaron al instante. Lily de Wakabayashi fue la primera en ponerse en pie y gritar: "¡FRAUDE!".

**Notas:**

Perdón, no lo pude evitar, esta locura de fic se me ocurrió ayer mientras chateaba por messenger con Poly, ya que el domingo 2 de julio hubo elecciones en México. Fue algo bien loco y jalado de la neurona, pero ninguno de mis fics es decente XD.

La canción de "Una Rata Vieja" es una canción infantil mexicana que dice así: "Una rata vieja, que era planchadora, por planchar su falda, se quemó la cola, se puso pomada, se amarró un trapito, y a la pobre rata, le quedó un rabito".

Espero que Poly, Made, Zanella, Vini Astrea y Tsuki no se molesten por haberlas incluido en este fic XD.


End file.
